The Game Of Color and Passion
by Super-GeekGoddess101
Summary: Moxxi Vega is a chocolate skinned curvy girl who lives next door to Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy. She doesn't believe that Jeff Hardy is into dark skinned girls like her so she decides to tease him and play mind games with him, since she doesn't think anything will happen. What happens when Jeff turns the tables on her and playtime is over? ONE SHOT.


**This one-shot is for ****AshleyyDanielle.**** She loves Jeff Hardy and so do I! (Have You Seen How Sexy and Awesome He is?). **

**Enjoy and Review.**

**Warnings: Sexual Content and Sexiness ;) **

Moxxi Vega had come home from another long day at work. She was sick of her crappy job that was not paying enough money and along with the late hours that would make her so exhausted. But it was all worth it because she knew her next door neighbor, Jeff Hardy, was home and she would be lying if she said that she didn't have a crush on him.

However, whenever she would see Jeff Hardy, he was always around those light skinned pencil thin girls. It's not that Moxxi had any hate for them at all:She accepted every race, despite being criticized for her own. She was a confident woman but when it came to racial slurs being thrown her way, she couldn't help but feel so down on herself. Moxxi had a light chocolate complexion with brown eyes, dark blonde hair, even though her hair color was really black, a left sleeve tattoo of roses and thorns and a few more tattoos she received on her 18th birthday. Now she was 24 years old and she was curvy with a slight rounded tummy. The racial term for the color of her skin was "black" but she didn't like that term. She preferred herself as chocolate or mocha. In fact, she believed that's how every black girl should view themselves really, but the world was always how it is: nothing but ignorance and hate.

Racism was one of them. Back in middle school, Moxxi could count how many times she's been called "burnt, shit-skin, a burnt cracker" or how she was called a simple ghetto fat-ass because of her curvy figure and that she had a really big butt. Moxxi was neither burnt nor ghetto, and she would always stand up for herself no matter what against the ignorance of the white kids that she ran into who would so often look down on her and bully her.

But even as all of it was left in the past and she was able to move on from the jokes back then, it still hurt her self esteem and it made her confidence shatter just by a crack, to say the least. But she finished college and was able to get out her home state of Harlem, New York and moved to Cameron, North Carolina. It was a small city but it was quiet peaceful, unless one of the Hardy Boys had their parties going on of course or if Jeff had one of his female friends over for a midnight cap.

Anyways, as she put her key in the lock, ready to just hit the pillows and go to sleep, she saw another one of Jeff's little female friends, fixing up her hair and bra and then she hopped into the taxi cab Jeff must have called for her. Jeff came out and waved goodbye. He was wearing some black jeans, barefoot and his hair was always in a different color. This time it was in black and purple and he was shirtless. He looked over to Moxxi and smiled and waved at her.

"Hey Moxxi!" He said to her in his cute southern accent.

"Hey there, Hardy." She smiled right back. She couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. Jeff Hardy was truly indeed a very handsome man. She's never been with a white guy before and as much as she fantasized about Jeff, she probably thinks she's not his type anyway, considering that she is indeed a chocolate girl.

"Long day huh?" She asked him with a smirk. Jeff just chuckled.

"Yeah, it has been a long day." Jeff said, yawning. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow than." He told her as he went back inside the house.

"Yeah..you too." Moxxi said as he closed the door. She unlocked the door and went inside her house, kicking off her heels. She went into the kitchen to get herself a peach Popsicle when her phone rang. It was her friend, Naomi. She answered the phone.

"Hey girl." She said as she pulled out the Popsicle and unwrapped it.

"Hey there, my sweetie-pie." Naomi said, jokingly. "Another day huh?"

"You have no idea, and its complete torture." She said as she plopped herself down on the sofa. "You know my neighbor, Jeff Hardy?"

"Yeah, we went to that party of his and boy it was fucking awesome!" Naomi said, getting excited. "All the girls were all over him but who can blame em?"

"Has it ever occured to you that he's not into chocolate girls?" Moxxi said, sucking on her Popsicle.

"What makes you say that?" Naomi asked her.

"Well, think about it: He's always around the vanilla types. Especially the skinny ones. I remember that one party where he did body shots on her."

"I bet you wish that was you, wasn't it?" Naomi said, smirking.

Moxxi rolled her eyes at her friend. "It will never happen. Besides, he's not my type."

"You are such a liar..and not a good one at that." Naomi said.

"Well what does it matter? He doesn't like black curvy girls, simple as that." Moxxi said, a little bit of bitterness in her tone.

"Never be fooled by what you seem, honey." Naomi said confidently.

"Well, I'll prove it to you." Moxxi said, her lips forming into an evil smile. "I'm going to tease Jeff Hardy and then he's not going to hit on me, one bit."

"You are playing a dangerous game, you know." Naomi warned her, giggling. "Do you really think a man like Jeff Hardy is going to ignore someone like you? The rainbow haired warrior with the devilish green eyes?"

"If I'm a black girl, then yes." Moxxi said but she shrugged it off. "But it won't matter. A little teasing has never hurt anyone and its only for fun. He can look but he won't touch or taste." Moxxi said, laying back on the sofa. "And as far as I'm concerned, he won't ever get a taste of me, not that he will want it anyway. But its good to simply have my fun and then he can lay in bed and fantasize about me all he wants: Something he will never have."

Naomi just laughed at her unusual friend. Being a chocolate girl herself, she knew all about racism but she doubt that Jeff Hardy would ignore her because she was black. From his personality and just being..well.."him" per say, she could tell that he's a possible freak in the bed.

"Well, have your fun now honey." Naomi simply told her.

"Oh I plan too." Moxxi said. "I've teased men for a long time and I've always won."

"But this is not just some regular dude. This is Jeff Hardy."

"Well, like I said. I've played this game before and in the end, I always win."

Moxxi smiled as they both said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. She went over to the window and could see Jeff Hardy in the window, working on one of his paintings. Jeff was a sweetheart and a smart ass as well, which was one of the reasons why Moxxi was interested in him. Moxxi has always had a crush on white men but a part of her was nervous to make the first move on them so she would just tease them and then leave them guessing and wanting. She remembered when she first met Jeff too. He was laidback, funny, and he was always inviting her to his parties with his friends and she was very impressed with his artwork.

Anyways, right now, Jeff was just in his bedroom, working on his paintings on his easel canvas and she smirked.

"Mr. Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you may not know this, but we are going to play a game and I am going to win." Moxxi said, chuckling a bit. "So on that note, let the games begin.."

* * *

It was a warm sunny afternoon when Moxxi decided to go jogging. She took a nice hot shower and then she put on a nice body spray, smelling of honey and roses. She slipped on a skull and cross bra top and then her favorite pair of pink zebra booty shorts. Then she slipped on her socks and her pink and white Nikes. She stretched for the moment and then she knew that Jeff would be going outside to check his mail so she smiled as she tied her hair up in a ponytail and then grabbed her MP3 player and earbuds. She went outside and she smiled as he came outside his doorstep. She innocently waved to Jeff as she started jogging, her ass bouncing up and down in her shorts. She decided not to pay attention to the wandering eyes of every man that was driving past her and she continued her jog, listening to her music. Just then, she forgot to grab her water bottle and jogged right back to the house, where Jeff was still looking through his mail..or more so at her long legs.

"Good Afternoon, Jeff." Moxxi said, smiling.

"Hey um..Moxxi." He said, his green eyes looking at her. "Did you forget something?"

"Oh just my water bottle is all.." Moxxi said, smiling at him. "I always need to take it with me because during my run, I get really sweaty but I guess that's what a hot shower is for right?"

"Uhh Yeah, Yeah that's right.." Jeff nodded, swallowing hard. Moxxi couldn't help but look at him, curiously.

"Are you ok, Jeff?" She asked him

"Uh, yeah why do you ask?" Jeff said coolly.

"No reason. It just seemed to me as if you were starting to..well..I don't know getting hot all of sudden.." Moxxi said, slowly biting her bottom lip.

"Wait what?"

"I mean from the sun..you're getting hot because of the sun.." Moxxi said, smirking. Man, this was so much fun.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Jeff said, shaking his head, chuckling.

"Well, I'll catch you later then." Moxxi said as she blew a kiss at him and skipped away to her house to retrieve her water bottle to continue her jog.

* * *

Jeff could have sworn his cock was about to bust out of his sweatpants any second now,but he was able to keep his cool around Moxxi, the chocolate beauty. He looked over a few times at the way her ass would slightly bounce in those pink shorts when she was running a few seconds ago. He went back inside the house with his mail and he would squeeze and stroke his cock, groaning, thinking of Moxxi and her plump lips, wrapping around his cock. Jeff has had previous one night stands with different girls but they didn't mean anything to him. If anything, when he fucks them, it takes him a while before he was able to "shoot off".

But Moxxi was a different story. He remembered when she first moved in, she was the sexiest thing ever and the way she would always show off her confidence, it turned him on even more. Then he also remembered two weeks ago, when Her and Naomi attended a party of his and his brother Matt, she was wearing a midnight blue fringe bikini, showing off her perfect curves in every way possible. He didn't even care that much about every other girl at the party, no matter how many times they wanted him to fuck her. He admit, he was a dom and he liked to make his submissives beg. But he was also looking for a challenge as well and most of the girls were either scared or weak-willed and they never asked for what they wanted. He wasn't sure what Moxxi was like but one thing was for sure, he would make her beg one day.

* * *

It was almost 7 o clock in the evening and Moxxi was walking home from her jog. She saw the lights on and she saw the guys Shannon and Matt leaving Jeff's house with a few girls as they were laughing and talking. She smiled over at the guys as they waved back at her.

"Hello boys." She smiled at them.

"Hey there, Moxxi." Matt said. "How you been?"

"Ugh, tired from the jog, but it was worth it anyway." Moxxi said with a slight shrug, stretching her arms. Shannon was looking at her sleeve tattoo, impressed and fascinated. Even though Shannon was a cutie, her only one goal was Jeff: To have him wanting and lusting after her. Jeff however, was talking with one of the girls, vanilla ones at that.

"You ok, Moxxi?" Shannon asked her. Moxxi blinked and gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm ok, Mr. Moore. I'm just going to get something to eat and turn in for the night." She said as she walked past them. She blew Jeff a friendly kiss, which had the girl snarling at her but Moxxi smiled as she flipped her off, heading inside the house.

When the night was starting to get late, she saw the light in Jeff's bedroom window on as he was kissing and making out with yet another pencil thin light skinned girl. They both had their clothes off as Jeff would bite and suck on her neck and she would reach her hand inside his jeans. Moxxi smiled, watching them but then she started to get turned on herself. But she had a trick up her sleeve for Mr. Hardy.

She was wearing her short white silk robe and underneath the robe she was wearing her favorite Victoria Secret Red and Black lace bra with matching panties and garter-belt. She was also drinking a martini of Blue Hypnotic Liquor with two ice cubes in it and she watched as Jeff stripped out of his shirt and jeans. She set her drink down and pulled out an ice cube, slowly sucking on it. Jeff looked up to see that Moxxi was watching him. The girl was pulling out Jeff's cock and started sucking on it but Jeff had his eyes on Moxxi. She slowly untied her robe, revealing her figure. A part of her was slightly nervous but the other part of her felt this thrill of excitement, feeling Jeff's green eyes watching her.

She suckled on the ice cube as it melted slowly between her fingers and then she would let her robe fall down to the floor. She then ran the ice cube up and down her her body, between her breasts and down to her stomach and on her hip, letting the water drip down. She could easily see Jeff's green eyes darken as he grabbed a full head of hair on the other girl, forcing her to suck harder. Moxxi smiled as she continued to rub the ice cube up and down her body. Maybe he wasn't into chocolate girls, but that doesn't mean she couldn't have her fun while it was going on.

She started feeling good herself as the coldness of the ice was making her skin go hot. The heat in her panties were definitely speaking volumes as she could feel a puddle forming within them. She continued to tease Jeff as he was having trouble keeping focus on the other girl, still watching her. He may have been keeping his cool on the outside, but Moxxi knew exactly when she was starting to break him, just a little.

* * *

The ice cube melted and she suckled on her fingers and then Jeff groaned loudly, exploding all of his cum in the girls mouth. He was breathing hard, growling and grunting as he shot off his seed down the blonde's throat.

"Damn her!" Jeff cursed himself. "She is going to pay for that, very soon."

The girl looked up at Jeff as she kissed her way up his chest, kissing his neck. But he wasn't paying her any kind of attention. The girl then realized that he wasn't looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" The girl asked, confused.

Before he could respond, the blinds were closed and Moxxi was gone.

"Nothing.." He said as he pushed the girl back on the bed. "Grab a condom, I'm ready to fuck now."

* * *

**One Week Later**

Moxxi went on to do her usual teasing of wearing sexy revealing tops around Jeff whenever she saw him or visited him and as always, late at night she would wear different pieces of her sexy bra and panties whenever he was with another girl. She would continue to rub herself in the most sensual ways as possible and as he would fuck the girls hard, he would never take his eyes off Moxxi and her chocolate body. She would even use one of her Popsicles to stroke up her body and then suck the sweet sticky juices off her finger. She'd never thought this would be much fun and she was evil to tease him for this but its not like anything was going to happen, right?

One evening, she was coming home from work when she saw that her door was already open. Moxxi was nervous, thinking someone broke into her house. Back in Harlem, she knew this wasn't a surprise but this was a new city and state now and it was peaceful at that. Who in the world would want to break into her house? She decided not to think about it too much and she quickly grabbed a nearby object to throw at the intruder, which was a tennis racket, which belonged to her friend Naomi.

"Get out here right now or I will find you, and don't think I won't use this on you!" She called out.

It was dark and she was walking slowly into the living room. She was about to turn on the lights when she felt herself being pinned up against the wall. She was starting to get freaked out and there was a possibility she was going to die tonight.

"Relax baby..I'm not going to hurt you.." She heard a familiar southern voice say.

"Jeff?" She whispered. When he started chuckling, surprisingly she felt herself at ease. She should be pissed off at how he broke into her house but nothing was stolen so she wasn't too pissed with him..for now.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked him. He turned on the light but he turned it down low, still keeping her pinned.

"I'm here to teach you a lesson, babe." He whispered in her ear.

"What lesson would that be and why?" She said as she slowly turned around to face him.

"You know you can't tease me like that and think you can get away with it." He told her with a smirk.

"Oh honey, I'm just having my fun. Is that so wrong?" She pouted prettily.

"It is when you know very well that when you tease me, you're playing a game, and when you play a game with me, sweetheart: You Lose." Jeff told her, chuckling.

Moxxi was able to get her other hand free from Jeff's grasp and playfully run her fingers through his multicolored blondish hair.

"But you're not into girls like me.." Moxxi said. Jeff was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff said.

"You're not into black girls like me..chocolate girls.." Moxxi said as she was able to get herself released from Jeff's strong hands.

"What makes you say that?" Jeff said, walking closer to her. Moxxi gave Jeff a look and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Hardy. Don't act like you don't notice." Moxxi said, leaning back on the chair, crossing her arms. "You're not into black girls. They're not your thing."

Jeff was a little speechless and he was about to speak until Moxxi had her hand up.

"I've noticed how your always around white girls and they are more skinny and prettier and that's ok with me." Moxxi said as she went into the kitchen, grabbing herself a drink. "I know I'm not your type and the only reason why you're here is because none of your lady friends are there to accompany you at the moment."

She came back into the room and she slowly sipped her beverage. "But I will say this: I do find you sexy and any woman that would fuck the living daylights out of you has to be the luckiest woman ever."

She continued to drink her blue Hypnotic martini and she set it down, seeing that Jeff was watching her silently, as if he was calculating a math problem.

"I know I'm probably not the skinniest girl and I'm not white as snow, not that I'm hating or anything of course, but it would make sense. You don't like chocolate girls. It's just your cock being confused is all."

Before she could finish up her drink, Jeff took it away and set it down, pinning her once again.

"You think I'm not into girls like you?" He whispered.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter." Moxxi said.

"But it does matter." He whispered. "I think you are the most sexiest woman ever. But all of your teasing is going to bite you back in the ass though"

"And what does that mean?" Moxxi asked him, carefully, feeling her nervousness starting. She was trying to play it cool but deep down she was starting to get butterflies.

"It means, I'm the one whose going to deliver the punishment to you, sweetheart." Jeff grinned.

"You seem to _think _you've won. Do you think you've really got me wrapped around your finger just like that?" Moxxi said, smiling a little. But Jeff's smile never deterred.

"I'm very determined." He said confidently. "And I can also tell you've never been with someone like me before.."

Jeff pushed her long hair out of her neck and breathed in her scent of the Victoria Secret Perfume. It made Moxxi shiver with need and her nipples started to pebble underneath her midnight blue lace bra.

"So...are you all talk..or are you going to give me..exactly what you said you were going to give me.." Moxxi whispered, nibbling on his ear, gripping on his hair.

He tilted her head to face him: His green eyes boring into her brown ones and then he fiercely kissed her, grabbing the back of her head and gripping her hair. She stroked his tongue with hers and he grabbed her long leg under her High-Low Camo Skirt, pulling it up to his hip as he still continued to thrust his tongue in her mouth as she bit on his lip, moaning.

He picked her up and sat her down on her kitchen counter top as she pulled off his shirt and he pulled off her pink lace tank top. He bit down on her breasts through her bra as she moaned, gripping his hair. Her pussy was seriously getting soaked through her thong and she desperately wanted him. He bit down harder and then he sucked on her collarbone, making her moan again.

"Ohhh...yess..." Moxxi moaned out softly. She didn't think she would get with a white guy, most of all Jeff Hardy. But she knew this wasn't a game anymore. This wasn't about race: This was strictly about passion and God help her but she wanted to fuck him.

He pulled off her thong but Moxxi got off the counter, ready to take off her heels until Jeff stopped her.

"How about you keep them on for the moment?" Jeff grinned. "I think its time for your punishment, little girl."

"Baby please. I'm a grown ass woman. I can take whatever you can dish out, Hardy." Moxxi said with some sass, her red lips forming a smirk. Jeff growled at her sass, his cock swelling badly in his jeans. As if Moxxi read his mind, she trailed her fingers up and down the zipper, pulling it down while her red lips planted on his nipple, licking it softly making his eyes roll up a bit. Moxxi looked up grinning mischievously. Then she pulled the zipper down and pulled his pants down as she got on her knees. She squeezed his cock in her hand, stroking it slowly. Jeff panted, looking at her.

"Look at you: Here you are, all big and bad yet, as soon as you feel my warm mouth on your cock, you will beg for me to fuck you." Moxxi smiled evilly. Jeff grinned as well.

"You better be careful with what you say little-" But Jeff was cut off as Moxxi swallowed his cock in one gulp. She started sucking fast, pumping her mouth up and down, deepthroating it entirely. She slurped and flicked her tongue around the head as she continued sucking him hard and fast. She ran her hand up his heavy balls and squeezed them and massaged them with her thumb. Jeff had to hold on to the counter top for support as she looked up at him, sucking him harder and faster. His cock tasted so sweet but just a little salty. It was like that candy, Sour Patch Kids. She dragged her nails up his chest, making him moan softly.

"Fuck..Moxxi..awe shit..." Jeff said as he pumped his hips against her, fucking her mouth. Just as he was about to explode with his cream soaking her mouth, he pulled her off his cock and kissed her passionately, both of them breathing hard with drool coming from Moxxi's mouth from slurping his cock.

"You are not going to make me cum before I have the chance to do it to you." He hissed, biting on her neck with a bruising force. Moxxi moaned loudly, clawing his back. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to bend over on the sofa chair as he pulled off her skirt and the rest of her thong that was already halfway down her legs. He stuffed the thong in his pocket and smirked. Then he forced her hips down, despite her wiggling.

"Nooo, I don't wanna be spanked." Moxxi whined, despite the wetness from her core saying otherwise.

"Too late. That's what you get for teasing me like that babe." He whispered. Then he raised his hand and landed a hard **SMACK **on her ass, making her moan out. Then he would slide a finger inside of her tightness, making her quiver and bite onto one of the pillows on the sofa. Then he landed another hard **SMACK**, making her jump up a bit, but he still forced her down.

"Don't move until I'm done!" He demanded. Moxxi was seriously turned on by his dominant nature. But she liked a challenge as well, so she was going to purposely piss him off anyway. As he landed another **SMACK **on her ass, she would slide her fingers between her lips, to rub her clit. As Jeff saw her trying to stimulate herself, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs that he had in his jean pocket and grabbed both of her wrists, forcing them behind her back and he cuffed her. Moxxi couldn't do anything now.

"_What the fuck?" _Moxxi said in shock. She has never had a man handcuff her or take control like that, but the thrill and excitement inside of her was making her shake, wanting more and more of it, more of Jeff, more of his dominant nature, more of his EVERYTHING!

"You are not allowed to cum until I say so, baby." Jeff chuckled as he slowly pumped a finger inside of her. "Now stop being disobedient...unless you don't want to cum.."

"Jeff, stop playing with me, you evil bastard!" Moxxi growled at him but Jeff bit down on one of her ass cheeks, making her yelp in surprise.

"Playtime's over sweetheart." Jeff whispered. Then he removed his digit from her pussy folds and then he stuck his tongue inside of her, making her moan and struggle. He stuck his tongue further inside of her, licking it faster and slurping her juices that were dripping on his face. He thought about how she teased him that night with the ice cube so he had an idea. He went into the freezer and grabbed an ice tray. Then he set the tray down and then pulled out an ice cube, sucking it for a few minutes and then he rubbed it on her pussy, making her whimper and gasp.

"Oh...OH my god...Jeff.." Moxxi moaned, trying to arch her hips up a bit as Jeff continued to rub the ice on her pussy. Then as he pressed the ice onto her pussy, he put his warm mouth back on her core, almost making her go insane. For Moxxi, it was like a combination of fire and ice. Her ass was on fire and so was her pussy, but Jeff's hot long tongue made the sensations all worth it. She so badly wanted to cum.

"Jeff...I wanna cum so badly..I'll be a good girl, I promise." Moxxi whimpered. Jeff ignored her pleas, licking her faster as the ice was melting. He could taste the ice and her juices as they were slicking and wetting her thighs.

Moxxi couldn't believe this. She was known to tease and make every man beg, but this time, it was if the jokes on her. Her need to cum was greater than anything else in this world right now.

"Please...I'm begging you..fuck me hard!" Moxxi couldn't help but scream out. Jeff gave her one final slow lick and then he smiled as he pulled her up. He turned her around as he ripped her bra off and then he kissed her hard, as her tongue was fighting his as well, her pussy starting to hump the arm of the sofa chair. God help her, she wanted him RIGHT THIS MINUTE!

Jeff had another idea though. He saw the hot tub in her backyard and he removed the handcuffs on her and she jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately, abusing his mouth. He stepped out the rest of his jeans as he carried her outside. Moxxi's eyes widen a bit as she realized that since they were outside, in her backyard, one of her neighbors could see them..but it made her pussy drip even more. Jeff turned on the hot tub and it instantly started bubbling away and they both went up the stairs and stepped inside, their kissing never on pause.

Moxxi was on top of Jeff as they started kissing more aggressively and then he grabbed her hips and shoved himself inside of her, making her cry out in pain and happiness. His cock felt so fucking good inside of her and his size was very big. She bit down on his neck as she started riding him, the water soothing their bodies. She grabbed onto his chest as she worked her hips on his cock, making him grunt and hiss in pleasure. He looked up at her, his eyes turning a complete shade of dark green and she smiled as she started fucking him harder, bouncing up and down. Jeff kissed her collarbone and up her neck and back to her red lips, kissing her again and she played in his hair as well, moaning.

"Fuck...so fucking tight.." Jeff groaned as he held onto Moxxi's back, his fingertips sinking into her back. He could feel every inch of her and every taste of her was as sweet as sin. Moxxi didn't care about playing the game anymore either. This was real and there was no turning back from it.

As she pumped her hips harder, feeling the peak of her climax, Jeff took control and started grabbed her hips, pumping into her roughly, slamming himself inside of her, making her cry out and moan louder.

"J-Jeff! OH my god!" Moxxi moaned out, her breasts bouncing up and down

"This is what happens when you decide to fucking tease me, Moxxi." Jeff whispered, pulling on her hair a little harder. "You are definitely sweet, just like actual chocolate, too."

"That's it. Fuck me! Take my pussy and give me all that you got, you son of a bitch!" Moxxi fired back at him, her eyes rolling up back into her head as the sweat was coating each others bodies in the hot water.

Moxxi struck a fire within Jeff as he pulled out of her and then had her halfway out of the water, only to bend her over the edge of the hot tub to hold on as he slammed inside of her once again. He felt so much fuller and bigger from this position. She gripped onto the edge of the hot tub as he pumped his cock inside her, full force and nonstop, their wet skins slapping against each other. Moxxi felt like she was going to explode, which was funny because she was going to in 5 seconds.

"I'm gonna cum, Jeff!" Moxxi moaned loudly, gripped the sides of the hot tub a little harder. "Make me cum Jeff, I want you to own me!"

Maybe that was just the lust talking but she didn't care. She wanted Jeff and Jeff wanted her. Simple as that.

"Then cum for me baby. Let it all out for me.." Jeff whispered, pulling on her hair and fucking her harder. Moxxi felt like her orgasm was ripping her apart as she finally came down and her cum started squirting all over, along with Jeff who yelled out his release.

"SHIT!" Jeff screamed out, his hands on her breasts, squeezing her painfully. He pumped a few more times, letting all of his seed drip into her hole as he could feel her cum with his. Jeff lightly kissed her back and Moxxi felt like her head was swimming. Moxxi stuck a finger inside her pussy and sucked his cum and then he would suck on hers, tasting herself and his. Jeff grinned as they both sank back into the water, still kissing, but it was softly.

"Chocolate with Vanilla huh?" Jeff said, hinting a small joke about their races, which Moxxi couldn't help but to blush a little.

"Yeah...and it was pure perfection too.." Moxxi said, smiling as her breathing was coming back to normal. They had their arms wrapped around each other, just enjoying the afterglow of their orgasm.

"We can't stay in the hot tub for long, you know?" Jeff said.

"Well..I suppose we can retire to my room then." Moxxi said. "But know this: I'm the one whose in control this time."

"I don't mind being your sex slave, baby." Jeff grinned.

"Good. Because I think its time we trade places for the second round." Moxxi winked as she stepped out the hot tub, with Jeff following behind her.

"Have your fun while you can, sweetheart." Jeff whispered. But then he grabbed her hair and then licked her neck, squeezing her nipple. "But know that I own you now.."

"We'll see about that, baby.." Moxxi challenged him.

"Then let the games begin.." Jeff growled playfully as they engaged into another steam filled kiss, retiring to her bedroom.


End file.
